


Let Me Take Your Coat

by em5182



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em5182/pseuds/em5182
Summary: Chat Noir notices Ladybug’s down mood after almost losing everything in their latest akuma attack. So he does everything he can to cheer her up, willing to carry the weight of her shoulders.





	Let Me Take Your Coat

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is the first ever fic (well, oneshot) i’ve finished and posted, i hope you like it!
> 
> i got the idea from this song, “Atlas:Two” by Sleeping At Last https://open.spotify.com/track/6qWfB1QABjGnaO6mrn9iBF?si=-4N23li8S3-zj4p_M7aeNQ

_Gone._

  
_Empty._

  
_Mistake._

  
Ladybug hugs her coat closer to her chest as she silently sobs, trying to calm the voices in her head. Although the summer breeze was warm, Ladybug shivers with the emptiness. Her heart was heavy and it almost feels as if it’s been dropped thirty meters. If only she were quicker, if only she was better, maybe none of this would’ve happened.

* * *

 

Earlier that day, while fighting Hawkmoth’s latest akuma attack, they had almost failed. And it was all her fault! The akumatized victim had the power to erase people from existence, wanting to achieve solitude and isolation. Ladybug had made a mistake and almost had herself be erased until Chat threw himself in front of her and took the hit. Ladybug had to watch him fade away right in front of her eyes. Not only that, but the akuma took every one of her loved ones: her parents, Alya, Nino, all her classmates, almost all of Paris! She had witnessed each one fade and slowly be erased from her memory. She couldn’t remember them! They were gradually leaving a space, an empty space in her heart. As soon as they faded, Ladybug couldn’t remember their names, faces, and even the times they shared! She was left feeling something missing.

And to see Chat fade, physically and mentally, she almost collapsed. A world without Chat, without the puns, the playful banter, the balanced partnership they share, she couldn’t imagine it. She wouldn’t!

Ladybug broke. She wanted it done! She wanted to defeat the akuma and bring them all back! In a second, the once black butterfly turned white in a rushed motion. All she could remember was going blank and into a rage, successfully retrieving the akuma and purifying it. Without hesitating, she called her “Miraculous Ladybug!” And before her eyes, the magic brought all her friends and loved ones back.

She exhaled a shaky breath in relief, running a hand through her midnight blue hair while looking at the people appearing back one by one. A few feet away from her, Chat Noir appears back from the magic, and Ladybug forgets everything, forgetting to console the akumatized victim who returned back to their normal form, she runs frantically to Chat and collapsed in a bone crushing hug.

Chat Noir could only freeze for a moment before his eyes soften when he catches his lady’s tightly crossed face, “Are you okay, Ladybug?” He asks concernedly.

She could only hug tighter and repeat over and over again, “It’s over, we won. It’s over, we won.” Mostly saying that to herself more than anyone else.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Chat Noir consoles her softly, rubbing circles around her back.

Ladybug sniffles and pulls away, “You’re right…”

“Bien joue?” Chat raises his fist with a sand mall smile.

Ladybug’s eyes lighten a little as their fists bump one another, “Bien joue.”

* * *

 

  
_Gone._

_  
They’re all gone._

_  
Because of you._

  
They won. They’re all back. Everything is back to normal. Right? But for Ladybug it isn’t. She rocks her body back and forth. She could still feel the emptiness. She could still feel the hole left inside of her. It made her want to throw up the inside of her guts. She clutched the fabric of her coat that was right above her heart, tears silently falling her face, blurring her view of the Eiffel Tower that she could see from the roof she was sitting on. It was the roof she and Chat Noir usually meet up on when they don’t want to go too high as the tower in view.

Chat Noir was just on his way for a solo patrol he decided on for himself that night. The events from the akuma earlier had really shaken him up. Not to mention, Ladybug’s reaction had broke his heart. The way she hugged him… she looked so vulnerable, so scared. He mentally noted to call up Ladybug as soon as he transformed. Just as he took out his baton, perched atop a lamppost, he notices a silhouette. Upon closer inspection, he notices the silhouette was Ladybug! And she was shaking…

Chat Noir frowns at the sight and moves towards her. He’d do anything to remove her distress. He’d exchange his own heart if it’ll help hers beat. He’d take the oxygen right out of his chest if it helps her breathe. He’d do anything for her. He gently places a hand on her shoulder which makes Ladybug jump out of her skin.

Blue bloodshot eyes meet concerned green ones. Ladybug looks like she was about to burst into a fresh set of tears. Chat’s heart clenches, he’s never seen Ladybug cry before. It was supposed to be _him_ to hold all the darkness. Not her. Never her. She’s the one to bring light to his life. To bring joy into his being. Now… Chat ever so gently, wipes her tear stained cheeks and gives her a soft smile, telling her that he’s _here_ and he’s _not_ going anywhere.

A spark of light enters Ladybug’s eyes, a hope, a spark of gratefulness. Chat was so close he could count the lightly dusted freckles on her pink cheeks. Her eyes, glazed, reflected light off the Eiffel tower. Something about her bluebell eyes, brought Chat in. There was a soul of happiness and positivity and kindness and compassion and concern in them. Now, they looked tired, anxious, sad. It didn’t quite fit.

“Come here,” he says, opening his arms wide. Tearfully, Ladybug all but threw herself into his arms, returning his hug. “You look so tired, bugaboo, I hope your taking care of yourself.”

The way he said those words with such concern and compassion, Ladybug cried even more, choking on her sobs, no longer crying silently.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispers into her ear, “Just lean on me for as long as you need to.”

She lets it flow out, let’s her tears all out, and she cries on her partner’s shoulder for as long as she needs.

“C-Chat,” she gasps in between sobs, “I-I’m sorry!”

“Shh,” he rubs circles against her back. “It’s okay…”

“I-I,” she sputters out, trying to find the words. “I l-lost—!

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say it… I understand,” he says, slowly bringing her out of the hug, “Let me take your coat and this weight off of your shoulders.”

He too lost everyone. In a second, the new life he’s made for himself; his friends, Nino, Alya, almost all of Paris, was gone. He’s already lost his mother… and father. Chat Noir gently takes off the heavy coat off of Ladybug’s shoulders exposing her vulnerability to himself. She looks up, feeling small, and meets Chat Noir’s gaze. A small sad smile was forming on his face.

“Come on, smile for _mew_ , m’lady,”

Ladybug manages to weakly punch Chat Noir’s shoulder. But her lips curl up at the ends.

Chat Noir finds this good, “Is that a smile I see? Are you smiling, Ladybug?” He smirks as he leans closer to inspect her face.

Ladybug sighs but breaks out a quiet giggle, pushing his face away by his nose, “Shut up,”

He simply smiles as he looks at Ladybug. He did that. He broke Ladybug’s face into a small grin.

“What is there something on my face?” She remarks when he notices him staring with an unreadable expression.

“Actually yes there is,” Chat leans against his baton and gazed at her dreamily, “You have a nice smile… you should smile more often.”

Her small smile slowly meets her eyes and it’s so sincere, Chat Noir’s heart clenches… but in a good way.

She hugs her stomach and at Chat Noir she directs, “Thank you, Chaton.”

“It’s not a problem, Ladybug. You know I lov— _care_ for you, m’lady,” he chuckles nervously.

“I should get going… because of you, I think I’ll be able to sleep peacefully tonight.” She gives one last hug before zipping away.

As Ladybug flies away, Chat Noir looks down at his hands, feeling the weight of the coat he took off of Ladybug. His smile turns into a frown. He lost his mother… and father. And he may never get them back.

Ladybug’s smile… was just like hers. Was just like his late mother’s. He shuts his eyes tight, knowing fully well he’s not going to be getting her back. But… he can pass forward the love his mother gave him. She would’ve wanted that. He wants that. And he’ll start with Ladybug.

He will love her and love her and love her well. He’s going to love her, until somehow, he’ll be loved himself. 


End file.
